


Angels

by metahomo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metahomo/pseuds/metahomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fanfic where Max opens up to Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long and I don't write much fanfic but I thought this would be cute :)

"So how's Warren?" Kate smiled mischievously. Max loved having tea with her but always got a little sheepish when she brought up her love life. She hadn't exactly brought up her relationship with Chloe yet.

It made her feel bad ,after all it's not like she had any reason not to trust her. Still they never discussed the issue, and she knew religion was a huge part of her life. Max was glad she had something to help her through the day but she really wanted her to approve of their relationship. After all their friendship was so important.

"Listen... Kate I've been meaning to tell you something." she fidgeted nervously in her chair.

"Max? Are you ok?" Kate looked at her with concern.

"Kate... I... Listen I don't know how you.. I'm uh.. I..." She stammered awkwardly.

"Max is everything alright?" she reached out her hand to grab her's "You know you can talk to me." Max took a deep breathe.

"I'm... Kinda involved with someone. An old friend, err Chloe. Chloe Price." She looked up at her friends face anxiously. Kate looked slightly surprised but not disgusted like she had feared.

"Max, I'm happy for you. Did you honestly think I'd be upset? You saved my life! You're my angel. You never judged me once with everything I was going through. If someone makes you happy then maybe God sent her your way. You're a great person Max and you deserve someone amazing." Max smiled.

"She is."


End file.
